dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 128
'Episode 128 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 127 Next: Episode 129 Highlights * The debut of Roosh V. * The stupidity and self-righteousness of Brett Keane Videos Played # Troll Or Not A Troll: SKIRTS, WHY I MUST WEAR THEM.wmv # VenomFangX: Atheism is Gay # Joshua Feuerstein: WILL WE RISE UP AMERICA?? Must watch 2 minutes!! # How to be considerate of others # Roosh V: 36 Things Wrong With American Women # Stefan Molyneux What Pisses Me Off About The Confederate Flag # Brett Keane: Live Hang Out Tutorial - TheAmazingAtheist and Positively Godless # News Segment: Man Shoots Firework From Top Of Head, Dies # Bill O'Reilly: The O'Reilly Factor *JUNE 29 2015*Watters' World Penn Station homeless edition # Sen. Lee Bright opens S.C. flag debate with gay marriage rant # CapnOawesome: What happened to capnoawesome # We Need God In America Again - Karis Peters # CNN: Hillary Clinton says she's trustworthy Start of the Show The episode started with TJ announcing his retirement of DP and his replacement with the honorable G Man. The Drunken Peasants followed that up with some stupid info about the audio versions of their episodes. They began their Troll or Not a Troll segment about some old man suffering from severe heat rashes claiming the only cure is the wearing of short skirts. A particular favorite of his is the Desert Storm skirt. Afterwards, VenomFangX decided to go hyper-edgy 90s action star AKA Keanu Reeves as Neo. He covered an instance of a little girl flying a gay pride flag in the face of a retarded street preacher attacking the LGBT celebration in the name of his retardation and dogma. Sean has decided that the little girl must comprehend sodomy to support homosexual marital unions. Venom decides that atheism and homosexuality are inextricably linked. Of course, its because it's atheism is intrinsically immoral, and not because atheists don't have a collection of arbitrary dogmatic nonsense telling us that homosexuality is immoral because a sky wizard said so. Joshua Feuerstein wanted to give a retarded patriotic speech in front of a statue of George Washington. But, because of the potential copyright of that stupid piano music, they skipped his dumb ass. Then, some wussified white knight SJW mangina in training, explains how it's not nice to share your thoughts when people disagree with you. He also maintained that people who are proud of speaking their mind and being able to are really just proud of being offensive to others. Next, they read some bullshit article from some feminist whining about how "entitled" men supposedly are while being as obnoxiously entitled as humanly fucking possible. Then, an egotistic sexist dimwit named Roosh V started spouting what he thought was wrong with American women. He rattled off loads of condescending misogynistic bullshit combined with his own meaningless sexual and romantic preferences while refusing to conform to any of their own standards. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video where Stephanie Manure moved on up in the line of bullshit. Stefan used the same "strong female and male role model necessity" shit the Conservative Christians always pull in response to gay people raising children, as usual. His ignorance of ideologies, symbols and the actions perpetuated by the ideologies' followers was hilariously prominent in its display. Once Stephanie finished with his bullshit, Brett Keane made a tutorial video. The entire thing was ironically a condescending Google Hangout tutorial apparently directed at The Amazing Atheist and a person called Positively Godless. Then, they watched a news story about some total fuckwit who set off a firework on top of his head. Shocking development: he died. Bill O'Reilly started talking about homeless people in Penn Station. His entire message was pretty much just a desperate attempt to discredit the new liberal mayor of NYC mostly because he wasn't cracking down on homeless people. They went on to watch a video about some Southern senator praising the lord and preaching about the evils of faggots and the now fascist Supreme Court. The Peasants skipped this video rather quickly having heard the same idiotic trite more than enough times. Soon after, there was a surprise return from former atheist YouTuber CapnOawesome. He then started lying in attempt to cover his stupid ass over why he left YouTube at last. End of the Show A retarded disingenuous child with a nauseatingly shrill voice began orating a pathetic garbage poem about how Uh-Murica was founded on Jaysus and Christianity. She also erroneously declares that Thomas Jefferson and many of the founding fathers were religious. Divine Christian poetry has apparently gone down the shitter if the standard has gone from John Dunne to this bitch. I mean, how the hell did Christian literature go from Dante or Dunne to "retarded cunt-biscuit giving revisionist conservative bullshit speech"? The peasants figured that they may as well continue with the seemingly interminable procession of exceptionally worthless human beings with a CNN interview of Hillary Clinton. Hillary spewed an entire boatload of horse shit about "trusting the American voter". She yammered about the same "I'm doing this for the voter" balderdash during the entire interview. Quotes * ''"Buy a shirt or die!" - Scotty * "If you let the gays marry, Nazi velociraptors will eat your family!" - TJ * "When a women gives up in life, she buys a dog. This is sad." - Roosh V * "Maybe they just like fucking dogs." - Scotty Kirk * "Who could have though houses were the solution to homelessness." - TJ Kirk Trivia * This was the second or third episode where the hosts done fucked up and mislabeled the show's number initially. * Scotty left the show for a minute in the beginning to help the people of Tibet. * TJ retired this episode, leaving G Man to take his place. The Drunken Peasants Podcast turned into the G Man Podcast! * TJ decided to join his brother in a union of douchbaggery by wearing sunglasses as well this episode. * The #BanBen campaign has been rebirthed, probably because of Ben becoming Angry Ben. * VenomFangX thinks homosexuality is comparable to pedophilia and bestiality like many other fucking idiots. * According to VenomFangX's logic, gay hummingbirds hate God. * The hosts mentioned the poll on our wiki showing that Scotty Cena is the most popular host. The hosts explained they should show more humility because of this. * Scotty operates his own ideological detainment and reeducation center. Thus proving that he is the ultimate fascist and that his alter ego, Scoopler, grows more prominent in his deranged psyche each and every day. *Vaginas can gain sentience, according to TJ. * Brett Keane's life did, at one point, depend on grilled cheese sandwiches.Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page